100 Ways to Fall in Love
by Tsuki no Juushi
Summary: Another person taking the challenge for the 100 theme drabbles Usagi & Mamoru Live journal communtiy. UM first season based
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I wrote this for the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other 100 theme challenge referred by my cousin Mikazuki Tsuki.**

100 Ways to Fall in Love

Tsuki no Juushi

16. behind the blue curtain

202 words

"Oh! That Mamoru-baka! Why is he so mean to me?" Usagi wailed tearfully as she walked backstage in the near empty auditorium. She pushed aside the blue curtains of the stage.

Juuban High and Juuban Junior High were joining together to put on a charity production of Romeo and Juliet and Usagi had decided to try out for a part of Juliet.

Of course she would not have bothered had she known that Mamoru Chiba was going to be one of the role casters.

"_Ha! Odango Atama is auditioning for a play? I highly doubt someone as stupid as you would be able to memorize any lines!"_

Suddenly, she tripped. The blonde landed on her bottom with a pained groan, eyes were clenched shut. "Owww..."

Cornflower eyes opened slowly. They not long after, widened with curiosity as she saw a thick, leather bound book that she had seen Mamoru carry around numerous times, lying on the blue fabrics of the curtains.

The book had been opened to one page in particular.

_--I ask myself countless times why I am so mean to her... The only thing I could come up with is that I love her... I love my Odango Atama...—_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Tsuki no Juushi here with another themed drabble for the Usagi and Mamoru A Love Like No Other – 100 theme challenge

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru would have a thirteen year old twin sybject to my every whim...

5.Short Skirt

219 words

**100 Ways to Fall in Love**

Usagi called from the fitting room, her face flushed red as she stared at herself in the mirror, "Minako! I'm not getting this!" She gestured wildly at the short black skirt that put her Sailor Moon uniform to shame.

Minako put her hands on her hips as Usagi opened to the door, "And why not? It's so cute!"

Usagi tried to pull it further down her thighs, "Cute? Try... de-modestifying!" Minako rolled her eyes with frustration, "Oh, please, Usagi! One that's not a real word... and two, I'll give you one reason why you should get that skirt. Wait here." Minako left the room.

Usagi crossed her arms and sniffed haughtily as she called after the other blonde, "There's no reason that you could that of that could make me purchase this five year olds' skirt!"

"What's this? Is that Odango Atama I hear using words that don't have anything to do with food? Must be a sign of the Apocalypse."

Usagi balled her fists and stepped out of the ladies room, "Mamoru-baka, what are you doing here!"

There was no response.

There was no response for Mamoru stood staring, open mouthed at the long legs that the short skirt left exposed.

Minako looked smugly at Usagi.

"Hey Minako-chan... I changed my mind. I think I'll get the skirt."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the chapter reviews! Thanks guys for the support, and here is the newest installment of 100 Ways to Fall in Love. Behind the Blue Curtain will have a sequel by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime

30. Business card

271 words

11/2/05

**100 Ways to Fall in Love**

Mamoru looked incredulously at his friend. "Design our own business cards? That's the assignment!"

Motoki nodded, "Yep. You have to make up a business and all that stuff and I quote, "Have fun with them."" Mamoru had been forced to stay home sick since he had caught a bug that had been going around Juuban High.

He coughed, "Alright... Thanks Motoki-kun for dropping off my assignments. I was going crazy not having anything to do."

Motoki gave him a sympathetic smile, "No problem. Being cooped up inside your apartment can't be any fun." Mamoru smiled wryly as he coughed into a tissue, "It isn't, so you should get out of here before I pass on this darn cold."

Motoki chuckled, "Bye Mamoru, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mamoru waved, "Bye."

As soon as Motoki left, Mamoru grabbed his bag and took out a sheet of paper, "Design our own business cards..."

He raked a hand through his hair. Suddenly he grinned, as an image of a smiling blonde filled his mind.

The next day Motoki stopped by Mamoru's apartment to pick up his homework. "Mamoru? You in your room?"

A cough was his answer.

Motoki gave a dry laugh, "I'll take that as a yes."

Upon entering the room, he was met by the smell of paint. Motoki looked with question at the scene that met his gaze.

Upon the supplied cards, Mamoru had drawn dumplings with little pigtails and for his business' name, he carefully wrote on each one: Odango Incorporated.

Motoki shook his head, "No offense man, but you really have it bad..."

Mamoru only gave him a lopsided grin.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Another drabble and another theme! Enjoy

Thanks for reviews! And sorry for all the mistakes with the chapters! Most have been fixed.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon...Not mine...yeah.

100 Ways to Fall in Love

Tsuki no Juushi

60. One Touch

235 words

Tic...

Tic...

Tic...

Usagi rested her head on her elbows as she stared at the glass doors of the Crown. A flash of green made her heart speed up. She discreetly smiled as she saw the familiar mop of coal black hair enter the Crown Arcade.

Midnight eyes met hers and she quickly looked away with a feigned groan of, "Oh, great." She had been sitting by herself waiting for Motoki to finish with her milkshake... and waiting for Mamoru to get out from his classes as she did every chance she got.

Not that she'd ever admit to _that._

She tried not to shiver as she felt the brush of his green jacket against her bare arm and the smell of his cologne drifted to her nose.

Usagi inconspicuously stole a glance at him. Her finger twitched, itching to push back the unruly locks from his midnight eyes. Mamoru suddenly turned to her and gave her a grin, "Oh, hey, Odango! How are you?"

Usagi frowned even as her heart fluttered at the way his eyes sparkled with what could only be amusement.

"My name's Usagi, you baka!"

Motoki finally came with her milkshake and he greeted his other friend. Usagi chose then to walk off, but not before casting a longing look at him thick locks.

_Just one touch—_

With another sigh, she turned around and slid into a booth.

_Just one touch..._


End file.
